Night Crawlers
by peachmystican
Summary: 18-year old Alana Francisco never figured to have been the crime boss of the Night Crawlers for 4 years. Having to move the business to Britain due to her former father’s will, she meets enemies and allies. But who is this Micheal kid who suddenly turned up in her life? And who are these bastards who call theselves the “Peaky Blinders”?
1. Arrival

**Sound track 1:** _Nick Cave The Bad Seeds) Red Right Hand_

 _In this world, money doesn't come easy. It's either make it or take it. The Munoz crime family was a business I was born into 18 years ago by my mother, who had died giving birth to me. My father, who was the most powerful crime boss in New York at the time, had created a company to cover the mess he had created with other families to protect his own. The Night Crawlers. I know right, ironic name. But that's what he called it. And so Night crawlers Inc. was created, the company planned races and silently (problematically) dealed weapons and to cover that up, pretended to sell alcohol. For the next few years, my older brother Eric and I lived under his guidance as an accountants and after, life went along. Eric was sent off to Britain as the company branched out more and became bigger to handle the Britain branch, and I was left here, with my father who managed the main branch in New York._

 _Until he got killed in the middle of our family house. I suspected one of the crime bosses from the area had sent someone to kill him, but the police just suspected he killed himself. Stupid, they probably got payed off._

 _Anyways, unknowingly, my father set up a will that had put everything in detail, bit by bit. What was the most shocking thing on it though, was the fact that he chose me, a 14-year old female, to be the new crime boss and head the company and family name. That, angered my older brother who thought it was very unfair that the "female" and youngest in the family was set to control everything. I did think so too, but I had to lead them. And so for the next four years, I managed to run the company, having to stop going to school. At that, I had to grow up quickly as I made deals from left to right and had to handle the weight of the job. That was until, my father's will stated something else. The company was to move to Britain when I turned 17. I supposed since my mother's side of the family was here, but didn't want to do anything about me due to the "crime boss" title. Either way, I made the decisions to pack up and leave, migrating all the workers over there with all the equipment and such, a process that lastly took a year. And now, here I was, a 18-year old New York born Spanish-American crime boss arriving in the new country of Britain._

I stepped out of the large steam train, a breeze running through my shoulder-length black hair and my hand gripping the suitcase I held. My brown eyes looking everything over. I looked around the train station in which was crowded by people of this nation.

United Kingdom huh. The last time I visited was two years ago. What changed? I rolled my shoulders as I made my way out of the station. Sleeping on a train wasn't as comfortable as you think. I felt stares run down my back as I strolled through the various crowds.

Wow, people really liked to be proper around here... Or was it just me. Or probably my clothing.

I looked down at my self, a black button up with a grey suit vest and some normal pants and shoes. Being a crime boss had many down falls as over the years, to get my point across to the other bosses or gangs, I had to look more intimidating being a whole female thing and plus, the clothes were very comfortable to wear. But in this dangerous world, sometimes I had to have others address me as Alan to come off as male. From a distance, I saw a hand wave me over and recognizing the tall, bulky person, I laughed. I walked over to the tanned man who dawned brown hair with kind green eyes.

"Uncle Andre!" I exclaimed, as I went to give him a hug in his open arms."Aw, look at my little butterfly! Already so grown!" He chuckled out, padding my back as I let go.

"You know why I'm here." I stated. He nodded "Indeed I do."

He led me to my car that I'd left a few years back. Ah my old black Austin Twenty. "Still has the motor I put in?" I asked, getting inside with my suitcase .

"Hasn't been touched in years." He said as we drove down multiple streets.

I looked out the window, watching many unfamiliar faces pass by "So, how's the business here? How does Eric feel about it?"

"Well, I think you should go confront him. He's trying to make business here with the Peaky Blinders. Selling guns and allowing race access."

"Excuse me?" I said as I turned serious "Eric is selling guns and race access?"

Andre nodded "Tried for the past year.."

I cursed under my breath "No one is supose to do gun deals besides myself and those who I ask to do it. And race access? That's for the Race committee to schedule, not him. And who the fuck are the Peaky Blinders?"

"They were a strong ally of your fathers' before he died but they disappeared. After a while they suddenly appeared again. But on the offense.a"

"I wonder why..."

"I wouldn't know, but all I know is that they got Alfie on their side."

"Alfie? They actually got Alfie to side with them?"

"Yeah. Alana, you have to be careful around here. Since you permanently moved here, you'll be considered the strongest ally, you may have enemies along the way."

"I've figured Uncle, life in New York has always been the dead or alive situation, I know how it works. And I'll ram through my enemies if I have to."

Andre chuckled as he stopped the car "I always figured why my brother chose you."

I got out of the vehicle to see the enormous warehouse. My new headquarters.

"Plus, New York was much more worse than here."

"You may be right about that Alana."

I hauled my luggage through the door that Andre opened and went through. The rush of familiar faces then came to me, calming my nerves down.

People surprisingly already had started working setting everything up as a side of the warehouse was focused on managing money and planning Horse racing events, organizing every file and desk and the other was focused on importing guns out of the country and throughout Britain, setting all the maps on chalk boards up.

I set all my things down as I cracked my knuckled " _GOOD MORNING NIGHT CRAWLERS!"_ I yelled out, the workers that consisted of female and male, all turned.

" _I KNOW THE CONCERN ALL OF YOU HAVE WITH YOUR LIVING ESTATES, WE'VE SET UP A LIVING SPACE FOR EACH OF YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES."_

I put my suit case down and opened it, revealing it to be full of keys with paperslips with names attached.

 _"I really appriciated all of you for making this big move from a small company to a big one. MAY THE NIGHT CRAWLERS MOVE FORWARD!"_ I yelled out, raising a fist up. Everyone cheered and clapped. After everyone settled down, I walked up the metalic steps that led to a small office that I had already setup when I visited. And so I entered and sat in my wooden seat. I exhaled.

I have to talk to Eric. Immediately, I sighed and clenched the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"Okay..Set everything back to how it was suppose to be.."

I opened my desk drawer and took out my bronze brass knuckles.

...What? Dire time calls.

I stuffed them the pockets of my pants and looked out the window that was beside me.

So.. Eric and I are going to have some.. family time.

And who the fuck are these Peaky Blinders?...


	2. Garrison

(Alana E. M)

The next day, I woke up in my office.

Did I end up falling asleep by accident?

I shook my head and woke myself up by finishing with all the paperwork I had to sign and look over. After, I was given a mini map of Birmingham by Andre who had passed by so I wouldn't get lost if I wanted to explore. Wanting to adventure, I left the office and walked down the steel stairs that led to the working areas and called over my close friend Veronica, who was head of the alcohol department.

"Vero, you've been around these streets right?" I asked as I packed some stuffs in my leather messenger bag.

"Yeah, it's all normal, but it goes down when other crime groups like to make trouble. Or are raided." She said in her light German accent as she walked over to me, wearing her daily outfit, a green dress with a brown fur coat.

"Huh. So you don't mind showing me around do you?"

She shook her head and smiled "I don't mind! I can probably show you some pubs while we're at it."

I gave her a soft smile and patted her curly short black hair. "You know I don't drink anymore."

"Reason why I mentioned it."

We exited the warehouse and walked onto the streets of Birmingham. I analyzed everything and everyone as they passed by.

"Wow, they're very closed off. Very different from New York. It use to be filled with so much life. Even if we were in the slumps. "

"Yeah. Everyone likes to mind their own business here."

"That's pleasant.." I said.

"Oh, do you need to find where Eric lives?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, actually. Indeed I do.." I said clenching the hand that was on my messenger bag. "I have some business to take care of about him.."

"Oh. Oh! I forgot to tell you! Andre told me you had to pass by the Garrison if you wanted to clear up the mess Eric made with the Peaky Blinders!"

"Vero, I need you to remember that I'm new around here."

"Oh yeah, sorry Alana. The Garrison is iconic bar that they created, apparently they conduct meetings there, so I doubt there won't be a Blinder anywhere there."

I nodded in reponse as I kept on with my small sight seeing trip.

That was until I saw the familiar lanky man with brown hair a bit away. Where didn't I notice that scar on the back of this mans' neck?

Veronica stopped "Alan, please don't fight your brother. We need him."

I laughed to myself "Funny. I promise I won't, but he's going to get an ear full from myself. You can go Vero." I sped walk straight forwards to the only brother I was stuck with.

" _You lying, piece of fucking. GRIME!"_ I yelled out, catching Eric's attention as he turned towards me. His brown eyes widened as I spit fumes towards him " _Who the fuck asked you to fucking take over!? Especially when you know you have to come to me for that! Eric you aren't a blinding fucking idiot, you don't know how to run that-"_ I rose my voice at the last part " _FUCKING FACTOR OF THE FUCKING BUSINESS!!"_

"Alana, I knew what I had to do. You won't understan-"

I pushed my palm onto the side of his cheek as to make him snap out of it " _No Eric, YOU, don't understand. I've been doing this for four years! You don't know what you got us into! WE MOVED TO A WHOLE NEW COUNTRY PERSAY DUMBASS! WE CAN'T MAKE AMENDS QUICKLY! AND WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DEAL CRATES TO THE OTHER FUCKING BUSINESSES HERE!?"_

I shouted at him in anger. After blowing off steam, I took a deep breath and held my forehead in my hand "Now I have to go fucking meet them and learn what you did. Don't come in for a week please."

Eric grabbed my face and tightly gripped it "You can't speak to me like that Alana-" He said with venom "You weren't even suppose go fucking manage this damn business. It was suppose to be me, all along. Now since you've been boss, you think you can rule over me and make me act like some kind of lone puppy. I swear, I'll perfect this shit of a business, I sw-"

I shoved his hands off of me "Eric. Don't you fucking come in for a week. Period." I gave him a final glare before walking off, hearing his taunts go off behind me as I did.

After walking for a bit and looking at the map, I found my self infront of a nice looking pub.

"I guess this is where the Peaky Blinders are." I concluded putting the map back into my messenger bag. I opened the door and walked in. I was greeded with the sight of a nice looking bar and multiple tables spred around. Not bad really. It was a decent place go hang around.

I walked and waited infront of the bar they had, until the bartender walked over.

"Anything I could do for you dear?" He said in a heavy British accent.

"Well, I hope you can spare time and tell me if anyone from the Peaky Blinders are here?"

The man's smile immediately dropped as he briskly walked away, ignoring my question "Okay then, I guess fucking not." I said flatly as I took a seat at the bar on a stool and waited.

"I guess you're lookin' for a Blinder eh?" Said a man behind me. I turned towards him, analyzing his features as he had a mustache, a bit skinny, brown hair. In all, I saw madness deep in his eyes when I made eye contact.

"Indeed I am."

"Well, hun', why don't we have a good time? I'm sure those hips of yours speak for themselves." He said as his hand carressed my thigh.

My face turned from a stotic face to a 'Are you fucking with me?' Face.

"Well, sadly they don't, but my fists do." I said as I pushed him forcibly back with my foot as I still sat. He stumbled backwards into a table, causing a whole crashing noise and some glass to break.

"Now," I said as I hopped off and slowly walked towards him "Who the fuck are you?"

" _Aren't you a lively one!!"_ He yelled as he grabbed a nearby piece of broken glass. I took out my brass knuckles from my pockets and sliped them through my fingers.

" _Arthur, what the hell is the matter with you!?"_ I heard as another man came up from a door in the corner, pulling the so called "Arthur" away. He looked towards me with clear blue eyes "What do you want? Because if Arthur caused some kind of affair, I'm sorry but I can't give you any fucking money-"

"All I want is to see a fucking Blinder. But I guess I can't. Then a fucking piece of fucking shit thinks he can just touch of me like he fucking own me! Now-"

I looked at the blue-eyed man "Are you the boss of the Peaky Blinders?"

He nodded and spoke sharply "Thomas Shelby, call me Tommy. What's your business here?"

"I'm Alana Francisco, I'm here to fix the business my brother created."

Tommy stayed quiet for a moment as Arthur stared at me wide eyed.

"You don't happen to be related to Alan Francisco.. Are you?"

I frowned "No, I'm not. Because it's me. I keep a male persona for many purposes."

A sour faced appeared "So.. Who was-"

"His real name is Eric. He wanted to play boss when I was gone, so it looked like he duped you..."

"Jesus fucking Christ..."

"Yeah, so that business never went into affect. Now, can we speak in private instead of this open bar with many people looking at us in terror?"


End file.
